the_new_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon MacCallum
Gordon MacCallum (born 28 November, 1924) was a Scottish half-blood wizard who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1 September, 1936 to June of 1943. He was born in Kirkcudbright, Dumfries and Galloway, Scotland. He tried out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team in his fifth year of school, and made the team. The position that he played was Chaser. Biography Early life (1925-1936) Gordon MacCallum was born on 28 November, 1924, in Kirkcudbright, Dumfries and Galloway, Scotland. Kirkcudbright, is a town and parish in Kirkcudbrightshire, of which it is traditionally the county town, within Dumfries and Galloway, Scotland. The town lies southwest of Castle Douglas and Dalbeattie at the mouth of the River Dee, around 4 miles from the Irish Sea. He had a younger brother, Samuel MacCallum (born 1930). Hogwarts years (1936-1943) He received his Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1936. Sometime before attending, he either purchased or inherited a wand made of elm and unicorn hair, possibly from Ollivander's Wand Shop in Diagon Alley, London. He boarded the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, 1936, and later that night, he was sorted into Gryffindor House. He shared a Tobias Goodwin and Mick Rigby. In his fifth year of school, Gordon's friend Tobias was made the captain of an unusually young Gryffindor Quidditch team, and Gordon tried out. He made the cut. The rest of the team was comprised of mainly fifth and fourth years like him. Also on the team was Mick Rigby, a fellow Chaser, as well as Gilchrist Bellchant and Archie Dodge, Beaters, Ivor McKinnon, the Keeper, and Dominic Gudgeon, the Seeker. Also on the team was Ansel Hume, who was a substitute. This year, they won the Quidditch Cup. In Gordon's seventh year of school, the Chamber of Secrets was opened by Tom Riddle, which resulted in the petrification of four muggle-borns, and the death of a third year Ravenclaw student, Myrtle Warren. Another third year student was framed for her death, Rubeus Hagrid, as well as an illegal acromantula he'd been hiding in the school, which was passed off as the monster. Later life (1943-) Gordon MacCallum left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in June 1943. His younger brother by five years, Samuel, married a witch called Margaret Agnew in 1960. They had a daughter together, Ruthie, in 1965. Gordon himself did not marry. He worked as a Quidditch Commentator for the Wigtown Wanderers until his retirement in 1991. Etymology The given name Gordon originates from a transferred use of the Scottish surname Gordon. The origin of the original surname is debated. While it is considered to be derived from a place name, it is not certain that the place name of Gordon, in Berwickshire, Scotland, is the origin of the surname. Berwickshire was once the home of Clan Gordon, and the earliest member of the family on record is of Richer de Gordun, who was lord of the barony of Gordon, in the mid-12th century. This place name may be derived from the Welsh gor, meaning "spacious"; and din, meaning "fort"This place name may be derived from the Welsh gor, meaning "spacious"; and din, meaning "fort". Category:Characters Category:20th century individuals Category:1920s births Category:Individuals Sorted in 1936 Category:Pure-bloods Category:MacCallum family Category:Scottish individuals Category:Individuals from Kirkcudbrightshire Category:Gryffindors Category:Chasers Category:Gryffindor Quidditch Team Category:Quidditch Commentators Category:Elm wands Category:Dragon heartstring cores Category:Wizarding Wireless Network employees